


Kate pregnant during 7x15 (Reckoning) End of Episode

by CaskettCaskett



Category: Castle
Genre: Baby, season seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaskettCaskett/pseuds/CaskettCaskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castle Finds Beckett standing over Neeman and somewhat unable to understand the world, out of worry he tells Ryan and Espo that Kate is six weeks pregnant. They then go to the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate pregnant during 7x15 (Reckoning) End of Episode

“Beckett?” Castle asked, looking at the back of his wife’s familiar frame, somehow standing above what could only be Neeman bleeding out on the ground, something sliver gleaming in her hand as Ryan’s flashlight hit it at an angle. He didn’t want to startle her, noticing her defensive stance and slightly labored breathing. He waited, tears pricking at his eyes, until she started to turn around and then moved slowly to her, holding her close and touching her face just to confirm that it was his Kate, that he hadn’t lost her. The scalpel clattered to the ground, and Kate’s body weakened into Castle’s soft hug. Her eyes were wide with some strange combination of fear and repression, but her jaw softened as she could smell Castle’s aftershave, as she began to finally feel safe. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, her mind blank and confused about everything but Castle. Tears rolled down her cheeks that she couldn’t feel and didn’t register. Then somehow they left the dark room, on her own feet or in Castle’s arms.

Kate reemerged to reality once inside the cruiser, her hands clutching onto Castle’s jacket and hands like a two year old with their favorite stuffed toy. “Are you okay Kate? Did they hurt you?” Castle asked her softly, almost whispering over the background noise of the police radio. “I…” Kate breathed out, trying to steady herself, and looked into his eyes. _I’m with him I’m safe now._ Her mind droned on repeat. “Yes, no…both.” She decided, putting their foreheads together. “I’m okay I think. For now.” She said, clearly and coherently, her detective mindset finally kicking back in as she began to repress everything she could remember. “Kate,” Castle asked, looking her in the eyes, seeing right through her façade, “I’m asking for both of you. Do we need to stop by the hospital? Because I from what I remember from parenting books a lot of stress on the mother can really effect the baby too.” The cruiser jolted to a stop at a red light, much shakier than usual. “Javi, turn right here. We’re going to the hospital.” Ryan half-yelled from the passenger seat. Kate grew wide eyed, and stared at Castle. “They needed to know,” he said softly, shaking his head to counter the no that was surely already on her lips. Kate exhaled loudly, too tired and shaken to fabricate a lie to tell the boys.  


They checked Kate in at the desk, and gave the receptionist a vague and less disturbing description of the kidnapping and added that they wanted to have someone check on the developing baby as well. “How far along are you?” The receptionist asked kindly. “six weeks” Castle said quickly, his fingers drumming on the desk impatiently. The receptionist furrowed her brows, and looked at Castle as if she was about to tell him that they wouldn’t be able to see much, but his icy glare made her flick her eyes back onto the computer monitor. “We’ll get you in soon, would you like a wheelchair?” she asked tentatively. “No, thank you.” Kate said with a soft smile, taking Castle’s hand before he raised an objection. They sat down together, while Esposito and Ryan stood impatiently in front of them, neither of them knowing what to do with the information. “Guys, thanks for everything. You can go back to Gates and do what you need to do.” Kate said smoothly, despite her mind being full of worry. “Are you sure Beckett? We don’t want to leave you thre-two…here if you need us.” Kevin said, his voice a little jumpy and protective. “It’s fine, I’ve got her.” Castle responded, still clearly on edge. Esposito gave Ryan a look that he was staying behind, because both of them were clearly unstable. “Well, only one of us really needs to go back, so Javi would you mind staying?” Ryan asked, relieved. “Not at all.” Esposito responded, nodding. “But..” Kate began, “I’m staying.” Esposito responded in a serious tone, and even Castle knew not to object. “Thanks,” Kate said with a Huff. “But Ryan? Keep this between us okay?” Kate pleaded, her eyes still sparkling with some unshed tears. Ryan nodded with a sad smile. “I’ll be back in a bit. Don’t worry, I’ll just say we insisted on having you looked at.” And with that he left the room, while Esposito stood guard over the exhausted couple.

“Kate? The doctor is ready to see you.” Kate awoke with a start to Castle’s voice. He smiled softly and pulled her out of the chair. “Sorry, I must have fallen asleep.” She whispered, half to herself. “That’s good.” Castle said with a smile, and they began walking down the hall after a nurse, with Esposito following behind. They took Kate’s blood pressure, which was surprising normal, and after a few other standard checkups they waited inside a yellow walled room with a plastic bed. “I’ll wait out here, let me know if you need anything.” Esposito said, sitting himself down on the chair outside their door. After sitting down on the bed, Kate’s mind wandered to the window on the wall where she could see sunlight and a pair of birds on a tree. She sat transfixed, Castle answering all of the Doctor’s questions with specificities until she was pulled back by Castle’s touch. “Kate, they’re going to check on the heartbeat. Can you lay down please?” She obeyed, looking at the kind, thankfully old male doctor who looked nothing like Neeson. She didn’t remember when she had changed into the hospital gown, but didn’t question it. Perhaps the drug was still in her system? Her eyes widened, panicked “Castle, I think the drug is still in me. I can’t think clearly or remember…” “It’s okay, it’s okay. We’re going to get a blood test right after this.  Let’s just take this one step at a time.” Castle spoke softly, pulling her out of her trance. She breathed and laid down, crinkling the plastic.   She stared at the celling, trying to ignore the strange feeling of the device and instead focusing on Castle’s hand in hers. The doctor was speaking slowly, explaining every action and that helped. The minute he spend searching for the heartbeat was tense, and Castle popped his head up into her field of vision, his eyes soft and his thumb making small circles into her palm. “Ah, here’s the heartbeat.” The doctor responded, redirecting the couple’s attention to the screen and a small beating sound. “Perfectly normal.” Kate sighed loudly, the tears she had been holding in spilling out onto her cheeks happily. Castle squeezed her hand and chucked with glee.

After she was dressed in street clothes, she joined the boys and Castle in the hallway, and hugged each of them. “I’m okay, everything is okay. “ She told them, smiling genuinely. The boys smiled. “Good, because everyone wants to see you. The only way I could keep Lanie back was with the promise that you would come back tonight.” Ryan emphasized. The precinct was her home, and Kate smiled at the thought of returning. “I’m ready, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks!  
> and thanks to the anon who asked for this prompt, sorry it took about a month. I'm open to writing a post ep for this too if asked.  
> Follow me on Tumblr at acecaskettuniverse


End file.
